


Gift Bags & Ugly Sweaters

by SDTS



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/SDTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had been looking forward to your crush coming to your birthday party. When he doesn’t show up, you find out that Sam Drake might have gotten you the best gift of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Bags & Ugly Sweaters

You had been waiting your entire birthday party for your crush to show up. He had said he was going to come. You two had been flirting for a week straight about the party.

            Yet the party was winding down now and there was no sign of him. This had been making you antsy in spite of your best efforts. As your guests left, a few hung around to help clean up the house.

            You couldn’t stop your disappointment from leaving a bitter taste in your mouth. You had been so counting on him showing up. You had admired him from afar throughout college. He had just broken up with his girlfriend. You had assumed that he would have stuck to his word and shown up at your party.

            “Hello, what planet are you on?”

            You snap out of your pity party and looked over to see your friend, Sam Drake, holding a bunch of empty gift bags. He looked slightly annoyed, as if he had been repeating himself.

            “Sorry, what did you say?”

            “These empty gift bags. Want me to throw them out or what?”

            “No, I’m going to save them.”

            His brow furrows, “Why?”

            “I might reuse them.”

            Sam looks down at the bags in his hands. Most of them are bright pink and all of them say happy birthday.

            He goes, “You have enough birthday parties coming up that you are going to use all of these gift bags? I don’t get people who save this sort of stuff.”

            “Sam,” You say, exasperated, “Not now. Just put them away for me.”

            Sam goes to the kitchen. You watch him leave and turn around to say good-bye to the rest of the stragglers. Now it is just you and Sam. You don’t mind as much that it is Sam. Anyone else and you would have hurried him out the door. But Sam always was friendly, albeit cocky, so you were okay with him sticking around. Unless he brought up those gift bags again.

            You go into the kitchen to see Sam awkwardly stuffing the gift bags in the junk drawer.

            “In my room, Sam. Why would I want the gift bags there?”

            He shrugs, “I don’t know. I don’t even get why you want them to begin with.”

            He follows you into your bedroom and puts the bags in your bottom drawer in your dresser. You start putting the gifts you got away. Sam is hovering behind you but isn’t saying anything. For some reason, your heart flutters in your chest.  

            “Well, thanks for sticking by to help clean up the mess. I really appreciate it.” You say to him as you put a new perfume you got away.

            Sam comes over to you and picks up a body lotion you got. He turns the bottle over in his hands before going, “You’re bummed out cuz that guy didn’t come by.” 

            Startled, you turn to look at him. You hadn’t thought it had been that obvious. It wasn’t as if you told him about hoping your crush was going to come by.

            The surprise must show on your face because Sam goes, “You’re really bad at hiding it.”

            “Oh,” You say lamely, “Well. Yeah, I thought he was going to show up.”

            Sam clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth and puts the body lotion down. Up this close, you can see his tattoo on his neck and can see chest hair peeking out of the top of his white shirt. You avert your gaze and put your perfume away.

            “You should forget about him.” He says to you.

            You look over your shoulder, “Excuse me?”

            “Forget about him. You deserve better.”

            “Well, thanks. That’s nice of you to say but maybe something came up or he got delayed. I don’t know. We’ll see, I guess.” You ramble, trying hard not to word vomit over Sam about your situation.

            Sam takes a step towards you. You are very close now – closer than you have ever been with him in a long time. You are taken aback and only stand there. Up this close you can see the way the light reflects off his brown eyes and the stubble that is across his jaw and neck.

He smells like tobacco and clean laundry. It mingles together and brings memories to your mind of the past few years. Like the time you two got caught out in the rain and he gave you his jacket as an umbrella so you wouldn’t get soaking wet. Or the time everyone went to the amusement park and no one wanted to ride the ride you wanted to go on first so he made sure to come with you. Not to mention the time that everyone went to a friend’s wedding and Sam made sure you had someone to dance with so you didn’t feel alone.

            For some reason, all of this is crossing your mind like a movie on fast forward. The images flicker across your mind and it feels as if your brain is trying to tell you something.

            Sam says very quietly, “You should be with someone like me.”

            You can only blink and mumble, “What?”

            His hand grabs yours and holds it gently as if he is afraid you are going to pull away from him. For the first time in all your years knowing him, he looks unsure. That cocky veneer is gone and replaced with someone who looks as if they are about to leap off a cliff.

            His fingers are rough and coarse. He is rubbing his thumb over yours softly. You feel rooted to the spot, unsure what to say.

            “You should be with me,” He repeats in a whisper and then he smiles a little, “You know, Nate said there was no way you didn’t know. He said I was being stupid.”

            At the mention of his brother, you ask, “What did he mean?”

            “He meant that you knew how I felt about you and I should move on. But I didn’t think you knew. So I didn’t move on.” His fingers have moved from your hand and is slowly trailing up your arm causing goosebumps to emerge on your skin.

            “How you…how you feel about me?” You ask, knowing what he is saying but hardly able to take it all in.

            “How much I like you. How much I really fucking like you, actually.” When you don’t reply, Sam goes, “How about this? Let me kiss you. Just one kiss. And if you hate it and you feel nothing, I’ll leave. No questions asked. Just tell me you felt nothing and I’ll go.”

            He is staring at you very intently. Your heart is beating very quickly and before you can overthink it, you nod your head.

            Sam’s hand goes to the back of your head and his fingers are in your hair as he bends down and kisses you. His kiss is gentle at first as if he is expecting you to push him away right off the bat. But something in his touch makes you stay and you find yourself returning the kiss.

            Your mouth opens on its own as his tongue meets yours. You like the taste of cigarettes on him. You’ve never kissed a man who tasted like that before. Your hands go to his t-shirt, gripping the thin white fabric in between your fingers as he kisses you harder.

            You can feel his heart beat matching your own – both are beating rapidly. You feel out of breath as his other hand slinks around your waist, pulling you against him. Sam is warm and comforting. Another image flashes against your mind – a long car drive where you fell asleep with your head resting against his shoulder. The memory spurns something in you and you let out a soft noise as he kisses you.

            Then Sam moves away from you. He is looking down at you. His chest is rising and lowering quickly as if he has just run two miles. Your fingers are curled around his t-shirt still.

            “Do you want me to go?” He asks you in a low voice, “Did you feel nothing?”

            You felt more than nothing – that kiss has brought something out in you that you didn’t think was possible. Suddenly, the crush you had been pining for has been wiped away by Sam’s kiss. The only thing you want right now is to kiss him again.

            You don’t even bother to reply. You are pulling him towards you, crushing your mouth against his. Sam lets out a noise from the back of his throat and his arms are wrapping around you tightly. His lips are on yours, feverish with heat, and his tongue is in your mouth.

            You are succumbing to his touch. Anything else has been wiped away as kisses you.

            “I have to – I have to give you your birthday present.” He says in between kisses.

            You break the kiss and look up at him curiously, “You got me something. That really hideous sweater.”

            “Damn it, Nate said it was hideous,” He runs his hands through his hair and then shakes his head, “No, not that. Something else. If you want it.”

            “I want it.”

            That is all it takes. Sam wraps his arms around your waist and puts you on your bed, making sure your head is on the pillows. Your heart is racing again as you watch him crawl up on the bed.

            “Tell me if you want me to stop.” He says to you before he begins to lift your dress.

            You feel yourself blushing. You suddenly have a good idea of what this birthday gift is going to be. Even so, you don’t feel nervous – not with Sam. As he moves your dress up around your thighs, he pulls down your underwear. He spreads your thighs apart and you can hardly believe that Sam is doing this to you.

            He glances up at you, waiting to see if you are going to tell him that you changed his mind and then he lowers your head. His hands slip underneath your ass to prop you up and then the most amazing pleasure you have ever felt spreads out across you.

            Sam’s tongue runs down your slit before probing at your hole. Then he drags his tongue back up before stopping and looking up at you.

            “Can you hand me a pillow?”

            Dazed, you toss him one. Your aim is bad and it hits him on the head.

            “Thanks for that.” He retorts but smiles at you.

            He puts the pillow underneath you. You aren’t sure why until, with his hands free, his fingers go to your pussy. He spreads your lips open gently before running his tongue down your open slit.

            This time you gasp and arch your back a little. Sam goes back down to your hole, slipping his tongue inside of you and moving it around. He does this for a minute before flicking his tongue up across your clit. Each move is deliberate – he knows exactly what he is doing.

            He sucks on your clit a little, just enough that you are moaning as your entire body is filled with heat. You hear him moan, muffled, as he works you over with his mouth.

            “I could do this for hours.” He groans when he comes up for air.

            Then his fingers are inside you. Two of them slip in you easily as his tongue is flicking across your clit, rolling his tongue around it. You moan and your hips buck. Sam seems to like this because he lets out another strangled noise of pleasure as he keeps up his movement.

            You are going to finish – you are going to cum right here because of Sam –

            He moves his face away from your pussy suddenly and looks up at you, “Do you have a vibrator? Well, I mean, I know you do but where do you keep it?”

            “How do you know I have a vibrator?” You ask him even though you wish he would just go back to eating you out.

            Sam is getting off the bed now. He is also sucking on his fingers as if he can’t get enough of how you taste.

            “Last summer when you got really drunk at that party.”

            You remember the night – vaguely – and seem to recall blabbing to someone about your vibrator collection. Now that Sam mentions it, he had been standing next to her the entire time. Fantastic.

            You point to the drawer it is at. Sam rummages around and pulls out the small vibrator before going back on the bed. You are amazed at how comfortable you feel with him. Normally doing this sort of thing with guys always made you a little nervous as if you had to play a part to keep them interested. With Sam, there was none of that.

            You hear the low hum of the vibrator and he places it against your clit. The reaction is instant. You moan and throw your head back. Sam is just watching you. He has the vibrator resting against your clit and is staring up at you.

            “I’m going to watch you cum, okay?” He says to you and you can hardly nod because he then turns the vibrator on high.

            Your breath is coming hard and fast now. Your eyes close as you feel Sam insert one finger in you. He pumps it in and out of you slowly as if he just wants to feel you. The vibrator, mixed with his finger, is too much. You were already close to cumming.

            With a gasp, you feel your climax hit you. You know you are moaning louder than you ever before. Your dress is sticking to you. You can feel Sam watching you. All you can do is let your orgasm roll through you.

            When you come down from it, you open your eyes. Sam has put the vibrator off to the side. You find yourself staring at him. Suddenly, that orgasm wasn’t enough. You want him to do more to you. You want him to fuck you.

            “Sam,” Your voice catches and he looks over at you, “Sam.”

            “Did you not like your present?” Sam asks, looking worried, “Sweater sucked and so did that. Not doing too hot today, am I?”

            “N-no, Sam, can you fuck me? Please?”

            Sam looks astonished, as if he didn’t expect you to ask him that in a million years. Then he moves so that he is on top of you. The clothes are a barrier you suddenly want to tear off of him. You want to feel his skin against yours.

            “You looked gorgeous cumming,” He says to you, “You look gorgeous doing anything.”

            The compliment is nice but you really just want him to fuck you, “Sam –”

            “You’re going to look even more gorgeous with my dick in you.” He says to you and you feel a thrill shoot through you.

            You practically tear the clothes off of you. At one point, fabric rips and Sam is looking down at your dress. The buttons in the front have snapped off.

            “Shit, sorry,” Sam mumbles, “I’m not usually…I’m not usually this awkward.”

            “Fuck the dress. I don’t care.” You say as you wiggle out of it.

            “I thought I was fucking you.” He replies, arching a brow.

            In reply, you yank him towards you. You are suddenly hungry for him. All those years of being so near him have somehow snuck up on you. Now all you want is to feel all of him right now.

            Sam has the same urgency. His jokes are forgotten as he takes off his pants and boxers before climbing on top of you.

            The touch of his skin on yours makes you actually sigh. When did he get in such good shape? Was he always like this? Why didn’t you do this sooner?

            Sam’s lips are on your neck as his hands grab your tits. You are running your own fingers down his back, marveling at how toned he is.

            “Now, please,” You say urgently, “Please.”

            Sam grins and you feel it against your skin, “From someone who was in her own head an hour ago, you sure have come far.”

            “I woke up,” You say honestly, “Please, Sam.”

            His lips brush against yours, “You don’t have to ask again. For anything. You get whatever you want. Today and every day.”

            And then Sam is entering you. You cling to him as you feel his dick stretch you out. He goes slowly, making sure you are comfortable. Okay, so he has a big cock too. What the fuck have you been doing all these years?

            When you finally take him in to the hilt, he groans softly in your ear. Your fingernails are digging in his back as he stays there. You are already trying to move your hips to get him to fuck you.

            Sam’s eyes are closed and then he shifts so that he is gripping your legs in his hands. Your feet rest on his shoulders.

            He starts to fuck you – slowly like this – until he picks up speed. From this angle, you find yourself entranced by the motion of his hips as his cock slams into you. He is biting his bottom lip and is looking down.

            “You look so good taking my dick,” He breathes, “Look at you just swallow my cock up like that.”

            Every time he talks, it seems to push another one of your buttons. Sam seems to notice this because he keeps going in between thrusts.

            “I’m going to cum in you. I want to see you filled with my cum, beautiful. I want to feel your pussy cum around my cock, will you do that for me?”

            Your answer, ragged and out of breath, a simple, “Yes.”

            From this angle, all you have to cling to the bed. Your hands are grabbing at the sheets as he fucks you. Your head has rolled back and you are trying to meet his thrusts. Your feet bounce on his shoulders as he pounds into you.

            Then he shifts so your feet fall off of his shoulders. He is curling up against you, making sure your legs are wrapped around his waist as he presses against you. His lips find yours. You are both entwined now, as tightly pressed together as you can get. You can hear his heavy breathing in your ear as you grip his ass, trying to bury his dick into you further.

            “You gonna come for me, gorgeous?” He whispers in your ear.

            All you can do is whimper as his dick slams into you.

            “Let me feel you cum on my cock.”

            This is enough to send you over the edge. Your second orgasm rolls through you. Your head is thrown back. Your hair is sticking to your face as you wildly move your hips against Sam’s dick.

            In your ear, Sam is going, “Just like that. Fuck yourself like that. Take my dick as you cum for me. God, you look so good. I’m going to finish.”

            You hardly recognize yourself as you beg, “In me, cum in me, Sam, please.”

            Sam grunts as he thrusts one last time in you, going, “You get whatever you want, love.”

            Then he is cumming. You can feel him shooting into you, filling you up with his cum. The thought of it drives you crazy, stretching out your orgasm even longer. His cock twitches inside of you as he climaxes. He is moaning and it is the most delicious noise you have ever heard a man make.

            Then you are both clinging to each other, trying to catch your breath. Sam slowly rolls off of you yet he is holding your hand. You feel as if you have run a marathon. On your night table, your phone vibrates loudly.

            You fumble for it, unlocking the screen. It is a text from the person you considered your crush an hour ago. Now, it is just a text filled with an excuse for why he missed your party.

            “Who is that?” Sam asks.

            You turn your phone off and put it back on the night table. Yet your limbs feel like they weigh a thousand pounds and the phone drops to the floor. You don’t care. You roll over on top of Sam, straddling him.

            “No one that matters anymore.” You reply confidently.

            Sam grins and pulls you in for another kiss – and another round.


End file.
